


."רוז, את טיפשה"

by Daughter_of_hades



Series: ?באמת ג'יימס? רוז [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>רוז ישבה ליד שולחן רייבנקלו, בוהה בספל הקפה השחור שהונח מולה. רוז הייתה מסוגלת להבין הרבה דברים. היא הייתה מסוגלת להבין פונקציות ריבועיות ולחשי קסם מסובכים. היא אפילו הייתה מסוגלת להבין לפעמים את מערכת היחסים המוזרה של סיריוס בלק - התעלולן השובב לבית גריפינדור ושל רמוס לופין - תלמיד מצטיין ותעלולן שובב במסווה. למעשה, היא הייתה די גאה בעצמה מכך שהצליחה  להבין את מערכת היחסים שלהם, שבלבלה את כל שאר הבנות בשכבה שלה. מה שהיא  לא הצליחה להבין, זה מה ג'יימס פוטר והקפה שלו - שהריח ונראה כמו קפאין טהור ומזוקק וגרם לרוז כמעט ולהזיל ריר - עושים בשולחן שלה בשעה 7 בבוקר. - לסדרה יש חלק קודם</p>
            </blockquote>





	."רוז, את טיפשה"

**Author's Note:**

> .בוטא על ידי נועה

****

רוז ישבה ליד שולחן רייבנקלו, בוהה בספל הקפה השחור שהונח מולה. רוז הייתה מסוגלת להבין הרבה דברים. היא הייתה מסוגלת להבין פונקציות ריבועיות ולחשי קסם מסובכים. היא אפילו הייתה מסוגלת להבין לפעמים את מערכת היחסים המוזרה של סיריוס בלק - התעלולן השובב לבית גריפינדור ושל רמוס לופין - תלמיד מצטיין ותעלולן שובב במסווה. למעשה, היא הייתה די גאה בעצמה מכך שהצליחה  להבין את מערכת היחסים שלהם, שבלבלה את כל שאר הבנות בשכבה שלה. מה שהיא   **לא**  הצליחה להבין, זה מה ג'יימס פוטר והקפה שלו - שהריח ונראה כמו קפאין טהור ומזוקק וגרם לרוז כמעט ולהזיל ריר - עושים בשולחן שלה בשעה שבע בבוקר. בשבע בבוקר רוז הייתה זומבי מוחלט, אדם המשתוקק נואשות לקפאין, יצור איום ונורא שהגיע מהשטן - ולא נכלל בכך את מצב השיער שלה בבוקר - "הבלונד קרח הזה לא מיועד לבוקר, ילדה." כפי שאמא שלה נהגה לומר. נכון שהיא הסכימה אתמול לבוא איתו לנשף חג המולד, אך היא לא חשבה שההזמנה היא למשהו מעבר מבקשה פשוטה לשעשוע בנשף, למרות שהיא שמחה שהיא לא תיהיה שם לבד - עכשיו כשסיריוס - הבוגד המתועב! - יצא עם רמוס לנשף.

רוז בהתה בספל הקפה עוד מספר שניות, כשהתייאשה לבסוף והרימה את עינייה. "אתה מוכן להסביר לי מה אתה וכוס הקפה המפת-" היא קטעה את עצמה באמצע המשפט, כשהיא לא מתכוונת לתת לפוטר את התענוג שבידיעה כמה רוז פטריד אדימסון החמישית מקנאה בו על כוס קפה פשוטה. "-הארורה שלך עושים לי בשולחן?" היא ניסתה לחפות על פליטת הפה,  אך ראתה את עיניו של ג'יימס מתכווצות בניצחון. הילד באמת רצה להתמודד עם רוז על הבוקר? כשהוא מנופף בפניה בכוס הקפה שלו? הוא באמת היה טיפש כל כך שהוא חשב  **שהזמנה לנשף** תעניק לו הצלה ממוות? רוז לא יכלה שלא להתחיל לחשוב מאות שאלות בראשה

"גבינה," והנה הכינוי שבו הוא נהנה כל כך לקרוא לרוז, משום מה. נראה כאילו הוא לא הצליח להפנים שהכינוי שהקונדסאים נתנו לה - והשתמשו בו אך ורק כשרוז הייתה במצב רוח נדיב - היה כנפיים. "את רוצה את הקפה או לא?" למה הוא מתכוון? מה הוא רוצ- רגע. עצרו הכל. הוא הביא את הקפה  **בשבילה**?

"הקפה בשבילי?" רוז שאלה בטיפשות.

ג'יימס הביט ברוז עם ניצוץ בעיניים, כאילו הבין שלהביא לה קפה הייתה הבחירה הנכונה. "הבכן.... חשבתי שאולי תצאי איתי לארוחת בוקר בחוץ.... ואת אוהבת קפה.... ראיתי איך הבטת בסיריוס בפעם האחרונה בה הוא נגע לך בכוס הקפה... וחשבתי-"

"ג'יימס פוטר." ג'יימס השתתק והביט בה בתקווה. בשלב הזה רוז הייתה מבולבלת לחלוטין. למה שהוא ירצה להביא לה קפה? או לאכול איתה בחוץ? לבד? "אם אתה רוצה לאכול בחוץ, ולא סתם לעשות מתיחות, אני אצטרף אליך." רוז מצאה את עצמה מתלבטת מה להגיד. היא מעולם לא הייתה טובה בלדבר עם הידידים שלה. בדרך כלל זה גם לא שינה לה - זה לא השפיע על הממוצע שלה - אבל הפעם, לשם שינוי, זה הפריע לה. "אני רק צריכה ללכת לחדר ולהתארגן כמה דקות -   אני לא יכולה לצאת כמו שאני לבושה ונראת החוצה. תחכה לי כאן ונלך למטבחים לקחת אוכל כשאחזור?"

ג'יימס הסמיק. ג'יימס פוטר פאקינג הסמיק. "אני כבר הכנתי אוכל,  ואני אשמח לחכות לך - אבל אל תרגישי צורך להתארגן יותר מדי." הוא נופף לפתע בכוס הקפה, מרשים אותה בכך שאף טיפה לא יצאה מהכוס, "שהקפה לא יתקרר."

רוז הסתובבה ויצאה מהאולם, בלי לומר מילה. רק בחצי הדרך  למעונות חשבה שאולי הייתה צריכה להגיד לו להתראות. הוא הביא לה קפה, אחרי הכל.

)()(()()()()(

רוז עמדה בחדר והביטה בארון הבגדים החום והעתיק - ירושה משפחתית. כמובן, שאמא דאגה לו. היא שלפה ממנו את הבגדים הרגילים שלה - מכנסיים שחורים כהים ורחבים, חולצה שחורה פשוטה וגלימה שחורה -  והתכוונה להתחיל להתלבש, כאשר מישהו נכנס לדלת בלי לדפוק. לא עברה מחצית הדקה והשרביט שלה הוצמד לגרונו של אותו אדם - והורד ברגע שראתה שזה סיריוס בלק, שהביט בה בעיניים גדולות וחומות.

"מה אתה עושה כאן, בלק?" היא שאלה ברוגז. רוז לא הייתה נבוכה במיוחד מכך שיראה אותה מתלבשת - היה מדובר כאן בסיריוס בלק, החבר הטוב ביותר שלה. לא היה לה אכפת מכך שיראה אותה במצב הזה. מה ההרגיז את רוז הייתה העובדה שהוא לא דפק לפני שהוא נכנס, ושהיא הגיבה בכזו פארנויה.

"תראי, כנפיים." הוא התחיל, מדבר ברצינות, שלא כהרגלו. ידו הימנית התחילה להתעסק בשיערו השחור בטירוף. ורוז התאפקה שלא לצרוח עליו. "אני רוצה לדבר איתך על משהו חשוב."

"זה דחוף כרגע? ג'יימס מחכה לי למטה." רוז פטריד אדימסון לא הייתה ידועה בטקט רב, למקרה שתהיתם.

"כן, זה דחוף." סיריוס הצביע באצבע ארוכה על המיטה. רוז התיישבה, מרגישה נמוכה ברמה מביכה כאשר סיריוס עמד מעליה. "זה עליך ועל קרניים."

"מה?" כדאי לו שזה יהיה טוב, או שרוז תתקע את השרביט שלה - שחודד מאות פעמים - בבטן שלו, בגלל שהעז לחטט.

"תראי, קרניים רציני בקשר אליך. הוא תכנן את הדייט שאתם הולכים אליו  **כרגע**  מאות פעמים-"

"סיריוס, אנחנו לא יוצאים לדייט. הוא אומנם הזמין אותי לנשף חג המולד, אך אני די בטוחה שבתור ידידים. אין לך מה לדאו-"

"פאק. את רוצה להגיד לי שאת באמת הבנת ככה את קרניים?"

"למה אתה מתכוון?" רוז התחילה להרגיש כאילו היא מפספסת את המובן מעליו.

"רוז, הוא לא הציע לך ללכת איתו לנשף כידידה.  הוא הציע לך לצאת איתו. את יודעת כמה זמן לקח לי להביא אותו למצב בו הוא היה מוכן ללכת ולהזמין אותך? כמה שעות? שנים? כמה חודשים נאלצתי לשמוע את ההתלבטות שלו  על האם להזמין אותך או לא? את  יודעת שהוא נכנס אתמול לחדר - בזמן שאני ורמוס היינו במצב די מביך, אם יורשה לי לציין - והתחיל לצרוח ברחבי החדר שאת הסכמת ושהוא צריך לקחת אותך לדייט ושאת עומדת לזרוק אותו תוך יומיים ושהוא עומד למות ושהחייזרים יגיעו בקרוב לקחת את כולנו ו- אלוהים. הרבה שטויות. כל כך הרבה שטויות. זה היה לילה קשה - ולידיעתך, אני בהחלט חשבתי שאני ורמוס נעשה משהו אחר." הוא המשיך לדבר, אך רוז לא טרחה להקשיב לרגע, הוא ככל הנראה רק התכוון להתפאר בו וברמוס. רוז התחילה להרגיש כאילו הראש שלה עומד להתפוצץ.

"אתה רוצה לומר לי," היא פלטה לבסוף, "שהוא רוצה לצאת איתי?"

סיריוס הביט בה כאילו היא הטיפשה הגדולה ביותר שקיימת. "רוז.... את לא ידעת?" הוא שאל בקול המום.

"לא." היא ענתה בקול רפה.

"טוב.... אם את לא רוצה לצאת איתו, אל תתני לו לפתח ציפיות. הוא דיבר עם פרופסור דרקא - ראש בית רייבנקלו -  על כך שאת עמוסה נורא לאחרונה ובחרדה וקשה לך וכל הבולשיט הזה - והצליח להשיג לכם אישור לצאת להוגסמיד לכל היום. זו הייתה אמורה להיות הפתעה. אני די בטוח שהוא הצליח להשיג את האישור הזה רק בגלל הממוצע שלך. לכי דברי איתו ובטלי את זה."

רז הסמיקה. היא הייתה מסוגלת להרגיש את הפנים שלה הופכות לאדומות. הפעם האחרונה שזה קרה היה בנשף האחרון שהמשפחה שלה ארגנה, בו אמא שלה הכריזה עליה כמועמדת רשמית  לתואר היורשת לבית אדימסון. "אני לא רוצה לבטל. אבל.... ג'יימס ידוע בחברות שלו - ובכך שהוא נשאר איתם שבוע בדיוק. אני לא מעוניינת בדבר כזה."

למה סיריוס ממשיך להביט בה כאילו היא הטיפשה הגדולה ביותר שהוא הכיר? "רוז... הוא לא יצא עם אף אחת כבר כמה חודשים. בגללך. אל תהיי טיפשה."

"בסדר..." רוז השתדלה להתאפס. "אני צריכה להתארגן. בטח עברה כבר שעה מאז שהגעתי לכאן. הוא בטח דואג."

הפעם סיריוס הסמיק. והרבה. "אני.... שלחתי לו הודעה במראות שלנו לפני שנכנסתי שאת תאחרי בשעתיים או שלוש ."

 **"שעתיים או שלוש? והוא הסכים לחכות?** " שאלה רוז, כשהיא מביטה בו בעיניים פראיות.

"רוז, יש לכם את כל היום - ועכשיו רק שבע וחצי בבוקר. שלחתי לו הודעה שאת עסוקה בשעות הראשונות של היום - בגלל משהו שהמורים לא יודעים עליו, והוא אמר לי להגיד לך לשלוח לו ינשוף או לעלות לחדר שלנו כשתהיי מוכנה."  
בסדר. רוז הסתובבה לכיוון הבגדים שהיא בחרה והניחה על המיטה המסודרת והיקרה שלה - תוצרת גרמניה. היא עמדה להוריד את החולצה בשביל להחליף לחולצה השחורה והפשוטה, כשסיריוס התחיל שוב לדבר. "רוז... אני לא בדיוק מוגדר כהתגלמות הסטיגמה של ההומו - מרלין יודע שאני לא מבין כלום בבגדים... אבל  אני חושב שכאשר ג'יימס משקיע כל כך, את לא צריכה להתלבש כאילו את הולכת ללימודים."

הייתה לו נקודה. נקודה חלשה מאוד, בגלל שרוז הייתה די בטוחה שלג'יימס לא אכפת במיוחד מה תלבש - זה לא שינה את העובדה שהיא לא הייתה נראית כמו שאר הבנות שהוא בדרך כלל יצא איתם - אבל אם הוא באמת השיג אישור להוגסמיד... אולי רוז תחליף לבגדים יפים יותר.

רוז הסתובבה ופתחה את הארון שלה, כשהיא מתעלמת מקולות התדהמה שסיריוס השמיע. הארון של רוז הורחב על ידי אמה, ליידי אדימסון, כל כך הרבה פעמים עד שהוא היה בגודל של סופרמרקט. הוא היה מלא במדפים על גבי מדפים של שורות מסודרות של בגדים ושל מוטות עמוסים בבגדים - מסודרים לפי העדפה של אמא שלה. רוז בדרך כלל לקחה את הבגדים שהיו בצד השנוא ביותר על אמה, אך הפעם נכנסה פנימה, לכיוון הבגדים שאמא שלה אהבה. ללידיריה אדימסון היה טעם נהדר. "רוז," אמר בלק לידה, "אני הולך." והוא ברח. רוז החליטה ללבוש, לשם שינוי, בגדים שלא בצבע שחור או כחול כהה. היא שלפה שמלת קיץ קלילה ולא רשמית בצבע טורקיז ונכנסה למקלחת.

()()()()()()()()()()(

כשרוז הלכה לכיוון החדר של ג'יימס לאחר חצי שעה, היא הייתה לבושה בשמלה הטורקיזית, ולאחר מאבק קשה בשיער שלה. היא אפילו ענדה עגילי זהב עדינים.  רוז לא הייתה רגילה להתלבש בצורה שכזאת- לא כאשר היא בהוגוורטס. רוז לא הייתה כל כך מסוגלת להבין למה היא מתרגשת כל כך. היא הייתה בלא מעט דייטים - עם בחורים שההורים שלה היו מעוניינים שהיא תתחתן איתם. רוז לא הבינה מדוע היא מרגישה שיש הבדל בין הפגישות האלו לפגישה עם ג'יימס.

היא דפקה בדלת החדר, וג'יימס פתח את הדלת.

לאחר שהוא התאושש מההלם, הוא הרים גבה, גורם לה להרגיש  מטופשת בכך שהתלבשה לכבודו -  למרות שהוא עצמו התלבש בצורה מיוחדת, היא חשדה. בבגדים שלו לא היו אף כתמים או חורים. "טוב, אני..." הוא התחיל לדבר בקול נבוך. "אני מניח שסיריוס כבר סיפר לך שאנחנו הולכים להוגסמיד. את רוצה שנצא?"

"כן." ענתה רוז.

)()()()()()()()()(

 הדייט הלך נהדר בהתחלה. ג'יימס היה מקסים, ולשם שינוי רוז כמעט ולא רצתה להרוג אותו. הוא צחק, התבדח ובעיקר הצחיק אותה. הוא קנה לה קפה בלי הפסקה. רוז כמעט וחשבה שהיא מאוהבת. בערך שעתיים לאחר שהגיעו לפונדק שלושת המטאטאים, רוז קלטה שהיא לא חשבה במהלך כל הדייט על המשפחה שלה או על הממוצע שלה.

למרבה הצער, נראה כאילו הוא לא רצה להתעלם מהנושא. עשר דקות לאחר שרוז הבינה את מידת ההנאה שלה, הוא החליט לעלות את זה לדיון. "רוז, את בטוחה שאת לא רוצה לדבר על ההורים שלך? את צריכה להתלונן למנהל לדעת-"

"ג'יימס, אני מבקשת שלא נדבר על העניין." רוז ענתה בקול רועד.

הא הביט בה לרגע, מהורהר, ואז הנהן. "בסדר. מה את חושבת על המטאטא החדש שיצא? יש שמועות שנימבוס 1678 הוא המטאטא הטוב ביותר שיש בשוק..." ג'יימס המשיך לדבר על המטאטא, ורוז נרגעה וחזרה לחייך.

()()()()()()()()()()

לאחר שהיא וג'יימס סיימו לאכול, הם הסתובבו עוד קצת בהוגסמיד, התלהבו מהמטאטאים - טוב, ג'יימס התלהב ורוז נהנתה מההתלהבות הילדותית שלו - וחזרו להוגוורטס.

ג'יימס ליווה אותה לחדרה וצחק לפתע כאשר עמדו בכניסה. "את מבינה שכל בחור בהוגוורטס רוצה להרוג אותי כרגע, נכון?"

"למה שהם ירצו להרוג אותך?" שאלה רוז בחוסר נוחות. במהלך כל היום אנשים הצליחו לגרום לה להרגיש כאילו היא טיפשה - אם כי השעות האחרונות עם ג'יימס בהחלט פיצו על זה. רוז לא צחקה כל כך הרבה מאז  שאמא שלה טעתה במזמור הגאיה של משפחת אדימסון.

"כי שוחררתי להוגסמיד ביום לימודים."

"אני מצטערת...?" ניסתה רוז להשיב, מתחילה לפחד שהוא מתכוון לזרוק אותה, לאחר הדייט. שהיא עשתה משהו לא בסדר. כשהוא צחק ונישק אותה.  היה לו טעם של שלג ושל מסטיק בטעם מנטה. הידיים של רוז נשלחו לשיער השחור של ג'יימס בצורה אוטומטית. היא נישקה אותו בחזרה בכוח. רוז התחילה להתחרט לפתע, על כך שהפה שלה ככל הנראה בטעם קפה. "אני אוהב קפה." מימלמל ג'יימס כנגד שפתיה, כאילו הוא קרא את מחשבותיה. ורוז נרגעה.

כשג'יימס נישק אותה בחוזקה לאחר מכן, היא הרגישה כאילו היום הזה, שבו היא לא הפסיקה לרגע להרגיש  כמו טיפשה, היה שווה את זה בהחלט. כשג'יימס נישק אותה, היא הרגישה סופסוף חופשייה מדאגות ושאלות.


End file.
